


Anniversary

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, M/M, hufflepuff!Blaine, klaine advent challenge, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff!Blaine and Slytherin!Kurt celebrate their one year as boyfriends with a quiet night in. </p><p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. </p><p>December 1st prompt ‘Anniversary’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I barely write fic and this is unbeta'd. I'm going to try and stick with Hogwarts!Klaine for the fills, but if I can't seem to make one work I might have to branch out into other areas. Enjoy!

Kurt and Blaine sit snuggled up in the alcove of a window in Blaine’s Hufflepuff dormitory as the snow falls quickly outside Hogwart’s walls, rapidly creating a layer of white on the ground below. There’s slight condensation on the windowpane where the dormitory’s warm air makes contact with the snow cold glass. Kurt releasings Blaine’s hand from where their fingers were intertwined and slowly writes K. H + B. A in the glass, finishing it off with a quick heart around the letters. 

“It’s been a year” Kurt whispers, lying back between Blaine’s legs, resting against his chest. 

“One glorious rollercoaster of a year.” Kurt can hear the smile in Blaine’s voice as he let’s his boyfriend card his fingers slowly through his hair, stroking lovingly. There’s nowhere both boys would rather be than tangled together and watching the snow fall on their anniversary. 

“The best year of my life.” Kurt looks up at Blaine from his position and the two share a deep, but brief kiss. “I love you” 

“I love you too” Blaine whispers against his lips as they go in for a second. Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms to face him properly and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck as the kiss gets deeper. The two boys savour the simple act of making out with one another, slowly and passionately. They make the mutual decision to pull away before things get too heated and sit in silence for a moment before Blaine lets out a little chuckle. 

“What?” Kurt asks. 

“It’s just...who would thought? A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? Lasting an entire year?!” 

“Well we’re both not the type to follow house stereotypes, are we?”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way” Blaine murmurs as he moves to kiss the top of Kurt’s head and slides his hand down Kurt’s arm onto his chest so it rests over the Slytherin crest Kurt’s jumper bears. Kurt intertwines their fingers together and slowly brings them up to his lips to kiss. 

“My beautiful, kind and thoughtful Hufflepuff boyfriend” He says as each word is punctuated with a kiss to a different knuckle. 

“And my sly, evil and cunning Slytherin boyfriend..” Blaine jokes, unable to help himself but knowing full well that Kurt possessives the more positive aspects of a Slytherin’s character. 

“Oi, watch it” Kurt snaps playfully - no bite behind it at all. 

“...I love you?” Blaine tries, fluttering his eyelashes in a way in he knows Kurt can't resist. 

“Well then, I guess you’re lucky I love you too.” Kurt rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss his boyfriend once again. Both boys get lost in the kiss, content with simply being connected to the other. As they pull away they're unable to take their eyes off the other, in an attempt to try and comprehend the fact they’ve spent an entire year as KurtandBlaine rather than just Kurt and Blaine. 

“Happy Anniversary.” Blaine whispers, a small smile appearing on his lips as his fingers traces up and down Kurt’s jawbone, “My love”. 

“Happy Anniversary, B”


End file.
